It is known to integrate a light source in a commutation switch device so the light source lights the control button attached to the device. Such a switch device conventionally includes one or more resiliently deformable conductive strips which are displaced under the action of the operating member. Electrical connection terminals lie at the bottom of the switch device casing and allow connection to a printed circuit by soldering.
In order to be visible from the operating region, the light source must be arranged opposite the connection terminals and adjacent a push button. It is desirable but difficult for the electrical conductors which supply current to the light source from the connection terminals to extend through the switching mechanism, and this often leads to a larger switch device. As a result, switching devices which comprise a light source either have relatively large dimensions or are of complex design.